Belize
by BigG1999
Summary: Arizona gets a long awaited call from Belize. (Set sometime after they got married and before plane crash)


Hey guys, sorry if you're waiting for Torres. School starting again has kinda just sucked all that story out of me. I my be starting a new story though, so be on the look out. I hope to see you guys soon.

* * *

><p>The phone starts ringing. God it's so annoying.<p>

"I got it baby," Arizona whispers; quickly jumping up from my lap and running to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" I question, staying seated.

I don't get a response. Must be someone she'll talk to then. I turn back to the show we were watching, pushing pause so she won't miss any of it. I take a sip of my beer and wait.

...

God she's taking forever. Must be someone good. I'll give her two more minutes.

...

Okay, it's been five.

Sighing, I push myself off the couch and walk into the kitchen.

"Arizona?" I question; where is she?

Something's wrong. Looking around I notice the phone isn't on the charger, but the green light is on, meaning that it isn't in use anymore.

What is that noise? It isn't? Is it?

Is Arizona crying?

I slowly walk around to the other side of the island. She likes to sit down when she talks on the phone for a long time.

"Baby?" I whisper.

"Cal-" my name is cut off by a hiccup.

There she is, sitting on the floor clutching the phone for dear life.

"Hey. Baby, I'm here," I whisper, sitting down in front of her.

"I..." she gasps, trying to speak.

I hush her, pulling her into my lap. She buries her face in my neck, crying. Her tiny hand clutches to my shoulder. I slowly move so my back is against the island cupboards.

"Baby, it's okay," I whisper, running my hand up and down her back.

She doesn't respond. I can feel the tears slowing, but I can also feel and hear her starting to hyperventilate.

"Breathe baby. In and out. You need to breathe for me baby," I encourage.

"I," a long sob rises from deep within her.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I have you," I mumble, pulling her as close as I can.

She doesn't try to talk again, she just sobs into my neck. God, whatever just happened is really big. I don't know how I'm going to get her calm. Wait! Yes I do.

"Do you want to see Sofia?" I question softly.

That name seems to get through to her, because she, through the sobs, is able to, although softly, clearly say yes.

"Give me the phone and I'll get Mark to bring her right over,"

She gives me the phone and I call Mark.

"She's fine Mom," my best friend laughs from the other end.

"Mark," I whisper.

"What do you need?" he questions, worry in his voice.

"Arizona needs to see her baby, now."

"Is the door unlocked?"

"Yes. We're on the kitchen floor. Thanks," I hang up.

"She's coming baby," I run my fingers through her hair.

"O-Okay," she says, her breathing coming back down to normal.

The door opens and in less then ten seconds Mark is kneeing with our daughter in his arms looking at us. Sofia's eyes are wide and seem to only be looking at the blonde on my lap. Chubby arms reach out, wanting to be held.

"Hi baby," Arizona smiles through tears, taking Sofia in her arms.

"Mama," Sofia babbles, grabbing a strand of blonde hair.

I look up at Mark, mouthing a thank you. He nods, then gets up and leaves.

I watch our daughter cheer up her Mama. Arizona's tears stopping completely.

"Mama," Sofia yawns, her brown eyes slowly blinking.

"Yeah? I bet you're ready for bed big girl," Arizona says, slowly getting up.

I follow my wife to our daughter's room, watching in awe as she puts her to bed.

"I love you baby girl," Arizona whispers, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Mommy," Sofia seems to ask.

I sigh, my heart warming at the fact she just, kinda, asked for me.

"Hi baby," I whisper, walking to her crib so she can see me, "I love you." I press a kiss to her forehead.

Those beautiful brown eyes droop, almost immediately she's out. We quietly walk out of her room, leaving the door open a crack. I follow her to our room, leaving to door open a crack, too.

"So?" I question, watching her as she puts on her night clothes.

"That was the call from Belize," she mumbles.

I can feel my stomach drop.

"Nick," escapes my lips.

"I knew he was going to... But I just... I didn't..." tears start coming down again.

I can feel my heart aching for her. That would be like if Mark died for me. I can't even think about how that would change me. God.

"Come here," I mumble, sitting down in bed.

She does as she's told and sits next to me.

"I never thought it would hurt this much," she whispers, curling into my side.

"I know baby; I'm here for you. I'll stay here for as long as I can," I promise to her.

"I love you," she mumbles, burying her face into my neck.

"I love you," I run my fingers through her hair.

I stroke her hair and back until I feel her breathing even out. I press a kiss to her forehead before I allow myself to fall asleep, too.


End file.
